The Inn
by Lady Jecalyn
Summary: A look at the partnership between two of Akatsuki's more well known members and how they react to various stimuli and how they react to each other. NONYAOI!


The inn was by far not one of the best that they had ever stayed at but considering the situation it could have been worst.

Itachi and Kisame were in the land of lightning. A simple mission to be carried out but more challenging than those he had been given while in Konoha. The inn had been his idea, not that he was soft or lazy, he just wanted the comfort of four walls while he recovered from use of his mangekyuo. The troublesome lightning ninja had been useful in a past mission but had caused more trouble afterward then he had been help. He had promptly informed the white-haired pervert from Konoha of every detail that had occurred and what little he knew about the Akatsuki members who he had been in contact with. Eliminating him had taken more time then expected and used up more chakra then either black-cloak wearing male had anticipated, but that particular informant would never be able to speak to any one again.

The front of the inn was faded and the inside was dinge. The owner was a greasy little man who was quick to accommodate the two of them. The room, he assured them, was sure to live up to their standards. Considering that they lived mostly outdoors and the rest of their time in the cave that was Akatsuki headquarters, their standards were not very high, but this room was below them.

Its only redeeming feature in Kisame's eyes was the young girl hunkered down in the corner. She apparently came free with the room, considering what they had paid, they were still getting ripped off. The girl was filthy; Itachi could smell the sweat of other men still clinging to her skin, her hair, though brushed, was greasy and hung in a limp mousy-gray ponytail down her back, her eyes, while at one time might have been attractive were lifeless and dull. She glanced up at them when the entered the room, but showed no other response.

Itachi chose the bed farthest from the door and farthest from the dirty girl. He watched his partner with disgust, the sharky man would do anything as long as it would put up a bit of a fight. Itachi wasn't sure this dead looking thing would accommodate with that condition. She didn't look alive, Itachi enjoyed watching emotions play through people's eyes as they were placed in various situations, the situations involving pain were the most interesting to watch. And Kisame was a constant source for the dispensing of pain.

Kisame beckoned the young girl over and she obliged, her movements were not graceful or seductive simply the most direct route to following an order. Kisame grinned, flashing his pointed teeth at her watching for her reaction. She started, but there was no fear in her eyes as with most people. Kisame did not mind. He pulled her down on the bed, not bothering to slip under the covers, knowing without being told that his partner enjoyed watching, not the act itself simply the reaction of those experiencing it.

Ame did not notice the roughness of the blue-skinned mans hands or his slightly fishy odor. She was in her own world. She lived there almost constantly. It was a rather simple world; ruled by a Lord and Lady who had one daughter: herself. The people in her world loved her and the valiant Samurai Kama was her defender and true love. It barely registered in her mind that Kisame was shoving his knee between her legs to force them apart, she already knew what kind of men rented rooms here and had played her part enough times to know that she could completely remove her mind and her body would still react in the way men liked.

Kisame grunted as he shoved himself into the diminutive form under him. The girl screamed obligingly as he began to drive himself in and out of her. Kisame was much taller and more muscular then most men, it was only right that he was proportionately larger everywhere.

Itachi watched his partner hammer the girl with interest. The actions in and of themselves he had seen many times, but this girl was different. Her eyes, before they had closed in apparent pain, had been glazed over as if in a state of complete ataraxia. Her screams were convincing but not enough so to Itachi who had watched more people died in agony then this girl had probably known in her life.

Kisame thrust several more times, groaning at the feel of the girl's body being torn as he shoved extra hard into her. Shortly after the shark man came moaning as the sent of her blood reached his nose.

Itachi watched the girl relax as Kisame withdrew from her. Kisame, not one for cuddling pushed her unceremoniously to the floor. She crawled over to where she had been sitting when they had walked in, her eyes still glazed over with that look of complete peace. Kisame flipped over onto his back sighing in pleasure then placing his hands behind he head.

Itachi watched his partner's look morph into one of satisfaction. Itachi's brow furrowed in a look of confusion and concentration. Kisame had been fooled by the girl's pained cries, perhaps Itachi was only imagining that dead yet happy look in her eyes.

Itachi did something he had never done in all Kisame's memories of him, he motioned the whore over to him.

Ame had been ready to submit to sleep where she would visit kama in their secret place behind a beautiful waterfall and he would make love to her long and slow, causing her to moan in pleasure, until she saw the second man beckoning her. She stood up and walked over to his bed contenting herself with Kama's foreplay until she could be alone with him.

At a nod from Itachi she striped and slid under him. Not afraid to announce it Itachi had never been with a woman, and he had no intention of sleeping with this one. Who knew what kind of disease she would be carrying. Once she was laying under him Itachi let his mangekyou take her. Instead of forcing images into her mind he simply let her supply them.

He found himself standing beside a waterfall. The girl, at least a much prettier version of the girl, was standing next to a young man. She looked petrified at Itachi then up at the red sky and black moon. Itachi grabbed her hand, now incomplete control of her world he shifted to a small village. Focusing slightly Itachi watched as all the townsfolk came out of their houses at his command. Looking at the girl he froze her in place within the illusion and began. He started with a simple looking man, drawing his sword he slashed him across the chest watching him fall to the ground dead before he landed. He continued down the deaths becoming more and more violent as he went till at last he pulled his hand out of a little girl's chest after crushing her heart. He shook the excess blood off his hand and onto the frozen girl's dress; a heartless grin sliding over his face as he took in the tears running down her face. Yes, he decided, her eyes were much more interesting when they showed life.

He took her hand again shifting the scene to a castle where he, again, called everyone out, servants, lords, ladies, and lastly the Lord and Lady. Itachi took great pleasure in killing these people slowly, drawing out their screams. Sometime he would bring them back to life to do it again, if their death had upset her more than others. The Lord and Lady were revived many times.

Itachi smiled evils and watched as Ame's eyes widened in horror while he shifted the scene to the waterfall where he had first entered her world. He walked around the young samurai still frozen under the red sky. Ame ran toward Itachi, her dress now torn and bloody tripping her. She fell to the ground tears dripping down her face. Itachi grinned and slid his finger under her chin and lifted her face. She watched through her tears as Kama returned to "life". Itachi turned to face the Samurai. Allowing the Samurai to fight back was going to be fun.

Ame's tears dried as Kama drew his sword to defend her. No one could beat Kama, he was the finest Samurai in the land. She was saved. Her breath came in heaving gasps, the rest of the world didn't matter, only her and Kama. They would survive, it would be okay.

Itachi watched the Samurai approach him. This man, this illusion, was loved and that made it possible for Itachi to bring her more pain then any of the others had brought her. Itachi carried on the torture of the young samurai for weeks, sometimes reviving him and killing him multiple times, sometimes using the manekyou on his simply made mind, other times he simply sliced to cause the pain of the samurai and through him the pain of the slut.

Kisame looked over at where Itachi lay on top of the whore. The blankets covered anything that was going on under them, but her screams made the shark man wonder what the small man had that he did not. Kisame watched her twist and struggle under the Uchiha.

Itachi finished with the Samurai a month later in his world of the mangekyou. The girl's image was starving and dehydrated, her body looked as gaunt as her real one did. He walked over to where she stood, frozen in his illusion. Or rather, her's; the world he had destroyed had not been of his creating. He had done something He'd never done before, he had destroyed another person's mind. This girl could no longer enter the old world where everyone was alive and happy. He had killed that place. When he stepped out of her mind nothing would change; what he had done was irreversible. He grinned sadistically and cupped her cheek in one hand; then looked her in the eye and let himself out of her mind.

Kisame watched the girl suddenly begin to physically struggle to get away from Itachi. Her fingers curled into claws which she sank into his shoulders as she tried to twist her body out from under the elder Uchiha's. Her feet thrashed beneath the blankets and with a sudden writhing of her body she heaved herself to the floor. She glanced over her shoulder briefly then in an almost animalistic fashion threw herself in the direction of Kisame's own bed. Her hand touched the frame of the bed and she blindly pulled herself onto it. Wrapping her arms around Kisame's chest she began to sob. Burying her face in his shoulder she seemed to be begging for comfort from the, apparently, more human of the two partners.

Kisame looked down at the sobbing, shivering girl then over at Itachi. His eyes wide in surprise and confusion.

Itachi ignored the gashes in his shoulder, the girl's loud crying, and the bewildered look of his partner as he sighed in pleasure then placed his hands behind his head and relaxed, experiencing a release of stress like none he'd ever experienced before.

Hey, Kisame had his form of release, Itachi had his. To each his own.


End file.
